A Clean Start
by johannagayson
Summary: Tomorrow, Katniss Everdeen will be executing President Snow. She can't sleep, so she decides to roam the halls of his mansion. She ends up coming upon someone who is in need of her assistance.


Katniss sits up in bed and stares at the blank wall ahead of her. The night is dragging by and she doesn't see herself getting any sleep. She runs her fingers through her mess of hair and takes a deep breath. Yeah, sleep is not going to happen. She figures that at this hour, President Snow's mansion should be pretty empty and quiet by now. She gets out of bed, slides a long shirt over her naked body, and tip-toes out into the hall.

Other than the rich décor, the halls are empty. Katniss peeks around corners as she sneaks through the mansion. Guards are scarce and easy to avoid. You'd think that they would have this place on lock down, but perhaps there is no need for such high security anymore.

She searches for a room to make her new hiding place. She already knows about the nearest utility rooms and closets. She wants something where not a soul will be able to find her.

Katniss passes a room with the door cracked open, the only one on the floor not locked shut. She gets as close to it as possible and puts her ear to the crack. Her eyes narrow when she hears what she thinks is the sound of someone crying. She peeks into the room and sees darkness, other than the small light coming from the bathroom.

"_Who could it possibly be?" _Katniss thinks to herself. She doesn't want to frighten or anger the person inside, but something inside of her says that she needs to go in. She takes a deep breath and opens the door just enough to slide in.

"Hello?" She whispers into the room. She slowly makes her way over to the bathroom as the sounds of crying become more prevalent. "Hello?" She calls out again.

"What? Who is it? Get out of here!" a voice shrieks out. However, Katniss has already entered the room, and there sits Johanna. She's sitting on the floor against the wall, almost completely naked, with a damp cloth held to her arm.

"Jo-Johanna, it's me, Katniss." Katniss has seen Johanna in some bad situations before, but she has never seen so much pain in the girl's eyes. "What are you doing?"

Johanna looks up at Katniss, and tears are streaming down her face. "I'm just cleaning myself. Can't you see that, brainless?"

Katniss looks back down at her. She sees the toned muscles, the scars, and the hair that has grown quite a bit since they last saw each other. She feels like her throat has completely swelled up, because she can't seem to get out a response. Johanna is struggling simply to wipe dirt off of her own body. The thought of how that must feel brings anger out of Katniss, anger at the people who did this to her. However, it also brings out a need to help Johanna, even though Johanna never seemed too needy of help.

"Let me help you." Katniss reaches her hand out to Johanna, who just stares blankly at her.

"Why the fuck would you want to help me? You're not my mother." Johanna's attempt at what she must consider strength makes it even more unbearable for Katniss to watch. But she thinks she has figured out how Johanna works by now, so she decides to play along.

"Fine then, have it your way. Have fun with your little rag. Bye." Katniss slowly acts like she's leaving before she hears what she expected to hear.

"No, wait. I'm sorry." Katniss turns to see Johanna shakily standing up, looking down at her feet. "What were you gonna do to help me?"

"Well, you're filthy. How about a shower?" Johanna's eyes fill with tears again and her mouth opens to object but Katniss stops her. "No, you're going to take a shower. I'll be in there with you." Katniss doesn't really know what she's doing, but for some reason, it feels right.

Johanna stares into Katniss' eyes, perhaps searching for a reason why this young woman is doing this. But after a short while, she nods her head and removes the rest of her clothes. "Your turn." Johanna murmurs. She even cracks a small grin when she says it.

"You and your love for nudity." Katniss laughs as she strips down, almost not embarrassed at all to be naked in front of Johanna. Maybe it's because she has seen Johanna naked so many times, and it's like clothes don't even need to exist.

Katniss turns the water on in the shower, and Johanna steps as far back away as she can in fear. Katniss puts her hand in the water and then walks over to Johanna. "Do you trust me?" she asks as she reaches her wet hand out.

Johanna bites her lip as she touches Katniss' hand. Her legs tremble as she's led over to the shower. With each step, Katniss has to tug a little harder and more encouragingly on Johanna's arm. She may be resisting, but Johanna seems to be letting Katniss help her, and Katniss has no idea why she is being trusted so easily.

Katniss lets go of Johanna as she steps into the shower. She stands under the water and it slowly pours over every inch of her own damaged body. Johanna stands still and watches Katniss, frozen in her place. Katniss looks back at her and feels a tremble in her own legs. She now remembers, for some reason, that they are indeed naked. Now Katniss can't help but look at Johanna's entire body, parts of her that she has never really paid attention to before. Her face is flushed as she offers her hand again, and Johanna eventually accepts it. Slowly, Johanna puts one foot into the shower. She bites down on her lip hard to hide the internal scream she's holding back. Katniss feels her hand begin to shake before she pulls quickly. Johanna is forced forward by the pull that she falls into Katniss' arms. The water is pouring over both of them now, and Johanna is frozen leaning against Katniss.

For Katniss, this is a lot to take in. Not only is Johanna's entire body leaning on her own, their skin is touching. Their breasts are pressed together and their thighs are intertwined. She wraps her arms around Johanna, remembering that this is a lot more difficult for her. Johanna shakes and whimpers and Katniss does everything she can to keep her calm. She runs her hands up and down Johanna's back as she whispers soothing words into her ear.

"You're okay. No one can hurt you anymore. I'm here. You know I won't hurt you, right?" Katniss whispers quietly.

With that, Johanna finally stands straight up and looks Katniss in the eye, their faces so close together that their noses are touching. "I know. Can you help me wash off now? I don't know how long I can do this…"

Katniss doesn't say a word. She simply grabs a washcloth, drenches it in soap and water, and begins to wipe Johanna down. She starts with her arms, then her back, and then her stomach. She tries to skip over Johanna's intimate areas as she bends down and wipes off her legs. "There, that's much better."

"You missed some spots, you know." Says Johanna with a grin. She must be getting some confidence, but she still shows fear in her eyes. Katniss does not want to wash what she missed. For some reason the thought of touching Johanna like that, regardless of the intention, makes her face feel like it's on fire. She tries to think of an idea to help Johanna get her confidence even higher. "Maybe you should wash those spots yourself. You're a big girl."

"Oh well, I guess I can show you what you missed." Johanna smirks back quietly. She takes the cloth with her still shaking hand and moves it to Katniss' collarbone.

"Johanna, what are you doing? I didn't say on me." Katniss' eyes are widened and her face is burning even hotter.

"You said wash the parts that you missed. I'm showing you what you missed." Johanna responds as if she doesn't get why this wasn't already understood.

Katniss doesn't want to upset Johanna, so she stands still and lets her continue. Johanna runs the cloth over Katniss' collarbone and down to her breasts. Katniss holds back a deep breath and she feels Johanna running it over her now hard nipples. Johanna obviously can tell and grins as she continues. She moves it down to Katniss' stomach before saying "Oh wait, you didn't forget that part. Hm. Oh, yes. I know where else." She moves the cloth even further down before Katniss grabs her wrist.

"Johanna, I can't…" Katniss says with a bit of weakness.

"What? I'm just washing you." Johanna says back with sarcasm.

Katniss, for some reason, doesn't respond. She wants to run back to her room and hide, but she can't seem to get her feet to move. Her body is firmly planted before Johanna and her legs begin to shake as she feels the cloth rub over her center. Then, it falls to her feet.

"Whoops." Johanna squeaks. "Well, no sense in bending down to get it. I'm almost done. Might as well just finish it myself."

Katniss' knees almost completely fail under her as she feels Johanna's cold hand on her clit instantly. Her hands latch on to Johanna's back as a moan escapes her. She wants to tell Johanna to stop. She has only ever felt her own hands down there. Not only is someone else touching her, but it's someone that she never expected it to be. Johanna Mason is touching her, and she can't seem to pull away.

Johanna's hand rubs hard as she pulls Katniss against her. She doesn't say a single word; she seems focused on nothing but Katniss. She then slowly moves her hand a tiny bit lower until she finds Katniss entrance and slides one finger in; just enough to make Katniss moan against her ear. After standing still for a moment, Johanna enters a second finger, and Katniss digs her nails into Johanna's back.

"Ah, so you really are a virgin, huh? I thought that was just an act, to be honest. But fuck, Everdeen, you're tight as hell." Johanna says with satisfaction. Her fingers move inside of Katniss slowly before she begins to build a little bit of speed. Her voice turns more serious when she whispers "Tell me if I hurt you."

For some reason, those words are what brings Katniss even closer to Johanna. She clings to her as she moves her hips against the fingers inside of her, letting the moment own her entire body and mind. She forgets about Peeta, Gale, and the thought of killing Snow tomorrow. All she wants is for Johanna to be inside of her for as long as possible.

_BOOM. _The sound of Johanna's door flying open into the wall startles both of them. Johanna removes herself from Katniss immediately and rushes out of the shower. Katniss begins to shake in fear.

"You are supposed to be resting, Mason!" The voice of a guard raises over the sounds of the water. Katniss turns the shower off and stays behind the curtain as Johanna responds as calmly as possible. "Sorry, I had to clean off. I'll go to bed right away, asshole."

They hear the door click shut and they both look at each other. Katniss breathes heavily as she steps out and begins to dress herself. She doesn't say a word. This was a mistake. Johanna watches her and Katniss can tell she's about to cry again, but she doesn't know why. She can't stay and help her anymore. She goes to the bedroom door and opens it to check for guards. Once the coast is clear, she leaves Johanna behind. She runs as fast as possible until she is in her own bed. She thinks about the mistake she just made, and tears fill her eyes. She doesn't know why it's upsetting her so much now. But the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes that Johanna wanted that to happen and the fact that she _liked_ Johanna touching her. The guilt of leaving Johanna behind now fills her, and she plans to pay the damaged girl another visit sometime.


End file.
